What has life done with our lives?
by macrollins
Summary: Why didn't Steve stay with Catherine? He's reflecting a lot on this. He could give her a new chance?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I wrote this story two years ago and I recognize that it needs to be edited. I'm doing this at the moment (December 2019), so I suggest you wait a little longer to read this story. Thank you for understanding.

Steve woke up in the middle of the night and didn't sleep anymore. It's been like this for several months. Steve goes to the bathroom, washes his face and looks in the mirror. He was already tired of having to show other people something he wasn't anymore. He was tired in body and soul. He was aging up to your bones. All of this had only one motive. A bigger motive than the transplant. A bigger motive than radiation poisoning. He wanted so much to hate her. It would be all easy.

But how could he hate her? Never! She was a very important person to him. The most important. But maybe he didn't show it enough.

Catherine! What has life done with our lives? At what point did I go wrong? Steve said loudly without even realizing it.

Steve went back to bed, even though he knew he could not go back to sleep.

He closed his eyes and could only see that wide smile, those wonderful brown eyes, that mouth that he kissed so many times. How much desire to kiss her ... from her embrace ... from her body. How much desire to wake up next to her again after a delicious evening. He's so sorry he did not make the offer the day she left. But she had said that a relationship was not enough for her. He could not know that everything she had said was not true.

He did not want her to see Lynn that day. He knows he hurt Catherine deeply. He saw the disappointment in her eyes. He knows Lynn feels he does not love her. He wanted to get married and have children, as he himself told Danny. But he could not imagine living with Lynn seven days a week. He could not bear it. He could not imagine his child with Lynn. But he could imagine a beautiful, long-haired girl with big brown eyes smiling at him, calling him Daddy. He could even imagine her name: Anny. She was the daughter of his dreams. Or a boy, with brown hair, with eyes like his, but with her smile, with her joy. He could not imagine another mother for his children. But it all seems so distant a dream. He had in his hands the chance to accomplish all this. But he ruined everything. He did not follow Freddie's advice. He just wanted to hear from her, where he wrong. Did she feel used by him for all these years? Did she feel neglected? Did not she feel loved? He regrets not having told her that he loved her, the times she was around. He regrets the times he said she was not his girlfriend. He did not just lose the woman of his life. He lost his best friend. The one to whom he could tell all or still, the one who understood him with only a glance.

He could not talk about her to anyone. Danny would only condemn her, would not understand. Chin might understand, but he is far away.

Catherine ... where are you?

Steve walks over his pride, picks up the phone and calls the number that has been erased from his phone, but not from his mind and heart.

Hello, this is Catherine Rollins, I can not answer now. Leave your message and your number that I will return to when I can.

He called several times just to hear her voice. That beautiful voice, sweet and gentle. He calls again, and another, and another ... He heard her voice several times, until he felt the tears running down his face ...

Steve then decided to get up and went into the sea to swim. He swam, swam, went as far as he could. But the anguish still smothered him. He needed to put out what was trapped in his chest. He filled his lungs and shouted with all his might: CATHERINE!

Inside the house, the phone rings, telling him he has a new message ... A message from her ...


	2. Chapter 2

Steve got out of the water, came home and checked the phone again. He thought to call her again before losing his courage. But then he saw that she sent him a message:

Hey, Steve. I see you called me several times. Sorry, I did not answer. I can only talk on this phone when I'm safe. I will call you, still today. I just can not tell you the hour. I hope you're okay.

Steve replied, I'm fine, do not worry. I look forward to your call. Be safe.

Steve breathed a little more relief. He got dressed and went to work. He was the first to arrive at headquarters. He wanted to be home, but he had to go to work. Danny arrived shortly after.

Hey, Steve.

Hi, Danny. You are early.

Yes, today is a beautiful Friday. Melissa and Lynn want to go to the movies later. Did Lynn talk to you?

No. And I will not.

Because ?

Because I do not want to, Danny.

I understand. You want to go out alone with Lynn.

No. I want to be alone with myself.

I understood nothing. But its alright. said Danny, walking away.

Steve waited all day as a teenager and Catherine did not call. He got his car and drove home. He was driving and the phone rang. His heart pounded, he was eager to hear her voice ... But he were disappointed when saw it was Lynn. He decided not to answer. He was not prepared for Lynn's futility today.

Steve came home, sat down on one of the beach chairs, and set the phone aside.

Somewhere in the world, Catherine finally made it home. She spent several hours following clues and discovered that the person she was investigating would go to Hawaii. It was very important that she obtain evidence against this man and complete his mission. So she decided she was going to Hawaii. She will ask Steve to use some of the 5-0 features. She was sure he would not refuse to help her.

My God! Steve! I need to call him.

She went to where she hid the phone and dialed her number.

Steve fell asleep in his chair and was awakened by Catherine's call.

Cath?

Yes it's me. You can talk?

Yes, Cath, I've been waiting all day.

I'm sorry, Steve. I was working. I got home now. So what happened? Are you alright?

Not, Catherine. I'm not well. I need to talk to you. We need to have this conversation we did not have two years ago.

Steve ... Why this? You have moved.

Catherine, please. I need it. This is eating me inside.

Steve ...

I'm begging you, Cath. I'm throwing my pride in the trash can. Where are you? If I have to go to Japan to see you, I will.

That will not be necessary. I'm going to Hawaii. I'll be there on Sunday.

Tell me your flight schedule, and I'll be there.

You do not have to do this, Steve. I'm going to look for you at headquarters.

You do not have to stay in a hotel, Catherine.

I need this, Steve. It was never my character to stay in the house of committed men.

Cath ...

Steve, listen to me. I go to Hawaii following a drug dealer who funds terrorist acts. I need to get him, Steve. I really need to get it. Will you help me?

Of course, Catherine. Whatever you need. Steve said, disappointed not to be the reason for his arrival in Hawaii.

Catherine felt the disappointment in her voice.

I want to see you too, Steve. I miss you very much. But seeing you and not wanting you is impossible. Seeing him with another woman hurts a lot.

I'll fix this, Cath. I promise you this.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve, I gotta go. I need to pack.

No, Cath, wait.

Yes?

I just want to hear more of your voice.

What do you want me to say?

Anything, Cath.

Steve, have you been drinking?

No. Not even a drop of alcohol. I love you. You're my addiction.

Steve... I love you too, and like I told you, I'll always love you. But we both know things aren't the way they used to be.

But are we going to talk?

Do you really want to hear everything I have to say?

Yes, I want to.

OK. I'm going to hang up, okay?

OK. I'll wait for you on Sunday. You're really not going to tell me your flight schedule?

I don't know yet, Steve. But like I said, you don't have to wait for me. Aloha.

Aloha, Cath.

Catherine hung up the phone.

God, it's hard. Why was Steve doing this to her? Saying love her, even though you are with another woman. Wanting to pick her up at the airport, while he keeps another woman in his bed. Catherine knows it was your fault. No, it wasn't all my fault. She thought. Steve also has his share of guilt. She was always ready for him, in any situation. But that wasn't always recognized by him. I never expected him to have another woman. How could he? She had numerous invitations, but refused them all.

She just wouldn't be able to be with another man. She had the opportunity to work in disguise, forming a couple, with an agent who was considered the most beautiful and wonderful man of the CIA. But she preferred to work alone. The most beautiful and wonderful man in the world for her, was in Hawaii. When Steve broke up with her and pushed her to Billy, it didn't work out. She could never make Billy happy, because she would never be happy without Steve.

In Hawaii, Steve put the phone on the table. And he put his head in the chair. He closed his eyes.

Steve...

Steve stood up. Lynn?

The silence hovered between the two.

I knew... Said Lynn.

Lynn, I...

I knew you never got over her leaving.

I'm sorry, Lynn. I tried, but I can't.

It was a good time we spent together.

Yes.

I also met someone special , Steve. And I want to give him a chance. I like you, but I've always known we have no future. You'll never forget it. She's always going to be among us, even though she's on the other side of the world.

That's good, Lynn. I'm really happy for you. I want you to be happy, because I'm never going to make you happy. I'm incomplete without her. I'm only a half.

So, please, don't let Catherine go away again. I also want you to be happy. Give Me one last hug.

Thank you, Lynn. Said Steve hugging her.

Hold on to your Catherine this time.

I will try.

Bye, Steve.

Bye, Lynn.

Steve was relieved that Lynn had met someone else. He did not want to hurt her. How ironic! He thought. I do not want to hurt Lynn, but how many times have I hurt Catherine and did not even notice?

Steve spent an anxious Saturday. He swam with Eddie, went shopping, bought her favorite shampoo, her favorite wine. Everything she liked. Bought new sheets. No way would he leave Catherine again.

He could not sleep. He rolled back and forth on the bed. It was two o'clock in the morning and he was awake. He called Catherine, but she did not answer. Steve assumed she was on the plane. He then decided to go to the airport.

Steve checked several landings trying to find was 9 o'clock in the morning when Steve saw her. She was even more beautiful than before. Steve felt his heart race. He walked toward her.

Catherine saw him, and her heart also pulsed louder.

Steve ... Catherine could not say anything more. Steve took her mouth in a passionate kiss. It invaded his mouth, as if he wanted to invade his soul...


	4. Chapter 4

Catherine tried to resist Steve's kiss, but failed. She dropped her bags and put her arms around his neck. Steve squeezed her like he didn't want to let her get away.

Cath, I missed you so much.

Steve, I missed you, too. Catherine looked at him with her beautiful brown eyes. How did you know when I was going to get here?

I didn't know that. I've been here since 3:00 in the morning.

The What? Steve, are you crazy? You've been here for six hours.

I'd stay a week if I had to.

Catherine smiled wiggling her head. Just you, Sailor.

Steve hugged her again and remained silent.

Steve, what's going on with you?

Shall we talk?

Yes, I came today for that. I have information that the person I need, who is very important to my mission, is going ashore tomorrow afternoon.

Then let's go. said Steve, getting her bags. Steve took her to her favorite place in Hawaii.

Steve, that's a dirty trick. You know I love this place. I used to come here to think. This is also where I brought Deb. I promised her something that I couldn't keep. How's she is?

She died, Cath, some time later.

Oh, my God! I'm sorry, Steve. I'm really sorry.

Steve just nodded his head. Let's sit over there. Said Steve, pointing to a table that was empty.

Go ahead, Steve.

Steve kissed her again.

I told you to talk.

Okay. So, Cath, I just want to know why? Why can't we Be together? I want to hear your side. We were never good at talking. I want to hear you.

The tears came to Catherine's eyes. Steve, I... I love you. When we were in the Navy I conformed to the life we took. We stayed sometimes months without seeing each other. When I was stationed at Pearl, we were always together. I used to live in your house more than I did in mine. I was happy. I thought that... Catherine stopped talking...

Thought?

I thought you were going to marry me. When you encouraged me to leave the Navy, I was already seeing myself married to you.

I was just imagining our kids. But it all went wrong. I lost the Navy, I lost Billy, it's was my fault...

Catherine, it wasn't your fault.

Let Me finish, Steve.

OK.

I was lost. I didn't see sense in my life anymore. Then you recruited me for five-O. But you didn't want to mix work with personal life, it just turned us away. You treated me coldly. You treated me like a team person. Is that it. We almost didn't stick together alone more.

I'm sorry you understood it that way.

You walked away, Steve. You never told me a "I love You" in sixteen years. The tears rolled over Catherine's face. Even for Danny, you say that with ease. I didn't feel important to you. I felt, Steve, that I only had value when I was in the Navy and I could do favors for you.

That's not true, Catherine. I didn't say that, but I thought you knew.

But that's good to hear, Steve. It's nice to know someone cares about you. I practically have no family. I only had you. And you didn't give me any value.

Catherine, I never thought you'd feel that way. I...

When you went to Afghanistan with me, and I almost lost you, I got even more lost. I was afraid it would happen to you what happened to Billy.

I needed to be halfway around the world to hear a "I love You". Do you know how hard that is? When I found Najib, I saw that those people needed help. I felt important, necessary, someone who could make a difference in other people's lives.

Because I've been in your life and I've never made a difference. You never changed your life for me. When I came to Kono's wedding, I asked how long you wanted me to stay. You never answered my question. You didn't have time for me.

I was going to propose, Cath.

But I didn't know. I would have said yes. That's what I wanted the most. Once again you didn't change your life for me. You didn't have time for me.

So I did, Steve. I took all my dreams and buried them. I went to make a difference in other people's lives. Because you didn't want to make a difference in my life.

When we had a candlelight dinner, Steve?

Steve had his head down.

Never. but Lynn has.

Right now, at this point, you're not valuing me. You're here with me, but there's another woman. I'm not that kind of woman, Steve. I was not born to be the other in anyone's life.

Catherine, me and Lynn, we're not together anymore. I never imagined there was so much hurt. Forgive Me, Cath. Forgive me for the times I've neglected you, for the times I've ignored you, for the times I've made you feel unnecessary, undervalued. Forgive me for the times when I didn't say "I love you." Forgive Me. Forgive Me for not being able to express my feelings for you. But know that I love you, you are the most important person in my life. It's always going to be. Please don't cry.

I wanted a family with you, Steve. I wanted to be a mother. and time passed...

We still have time, Cath.


	5. Chapter 5

Friends, I love your rewieus. Let me know what you think.

I don't know if we still have time, Steve.

Can I talk now? Asked Steve.

Yes, of course.

Catherine I never really thought you felt that way. I got shot, Cath. And I needed a liver transplant. And you weren't here.

Steve... I'm so sorry... I really so sorry. But I didn't know. If I had known, I would have come.

Danny gave me the liver.

Danny is always by your side.

And I also suffered from radiation poisoning.

Oh my God! How did this happen Steve?

I needed to get a dirty bomb.

Steve ... It was very reckless ...

You know what that means, Catherine.

Steve, it could happen. But maybe nothing will happen, too.

I don't know what the future holds. I just know that I don't want a future without you.

Catherine was silent, absorbing everything that Steve spoke to her.

Can we eat, Steve?

Is that all you have to say?

Yes, you know I don't think well on an empty stomach. Take me to Kame.

Steve sighed. The day will not end as I wanted. He thought. Okay, Catherine. Let's go. He's going to like reviewing his favorite client.

Catherine smiled.

Catherine reached out to Steve and walked holding his hand.

They got into the car and went to Kamekona's trailer. Catherine looked at Steve and smiled.

What the is wrong with you? Are you laughing at me?

No, I would never laugh at you. I'm smiling because... Forget it... It's classified. But she cannot avoid the question. Seriously, Steve, where did you cut your hair?

That's classified. Said Steve, smiling.

When they arrived at the trailer, Kamekona came to receive them.

I can't believe you! My best customer.

Kame! Good to see you! Said Catherine.

Good to see you, too.

I really want to eat your shrimp with garlic.

Only if you go now! What about you, Big Kahuna?

The usual.

OK. I'll be back in a minute.

Catherine, I know I have no right to ask this, but did you go out with someone during that time that you've been away?

Really Steve. You don't have that right, because you're the one who broke it off. But no. I didn't have anyone.

Steve just agreed to the head. Kamekona came back bringing the food.

Thank you, Kame! Said Catherine smiling.

You are welcome.

That's the Catherine I like to see. said Steve.

What do you mean by that, Steve?

A smiling, relaxed Catherine.

Catherine smiled and formed a heart with her hands. Let's eat, Steve.

Steve smiled . Ok.

They spent time talking about the team, about Kono and Chin, about the new members of the team: Tani and Junior.

Oh, Catherine. Now I also have a dog.

Really, Steve? I love dogs, though my father never allowed me to have one.

His name is Eddie. My best mate these days.

That's very good. Animals don't hurt us.

That's the truth. Said Steve.

Steve's phone, which was on the table, rang. Steve didn't want anything to interrupt his day with Catherine.

Aren't you going to answer it?

It's Danny.

Catherine looked at him with a questionable look.

You don't want him to know you're with me. That's it?

Catherine picked up Steve's phone.

Catherine Rollins, Steve McGarrett's assistant.

Catherine?

Danny, Steve can't come to the phone right now. He's very, very busy. Bye.

Catherine? What was this?

You say you want me in your life, but are you ashamed to tell Danny you're with me? Frankly, Steve!

No, Catherine . it's not that. I didn't want anything to get in the way.

Know... Steve, I think it's time for me to go. I need to find a hotel. If you can't go, I'll take a cab.

Catherine wanted to look indifferent, but inside she was still suing everything that Steve had told her. The transplant, the radiation... How she regretted being away, when he most needed her.

I'll take you. Said Steve Interrupting her thoughts.

Ok. Bye, Kame!

Bye, always come back.

Steve took Catherine to the Hilton.

Steve, I was thinking of a simpler hotel.

Don't worry, Cath. It's already paid for. It's just for one night.

Steve accompanied Catherine to the bedroom door. Catherine looked at Steve.

Come in, Cath.

Steve, this is a suite.

Yes, you didn't want to stay in my house, I respected your wishes. Open the door, please.

Catherine opened the door, entered the room, at the table there was her favorite wine, in bed there were rose petals forming the words: I love you!

Steve, it's beautiful.

Steve put her bags on the floor. Approached, kissed Catherine's neck.

Steve... I missed that. Said Catherine enjoying the moment. Kiss Me, Steve. Said Catherine pulling Steve.

Steve kissed her greedily, took her to bed without interrupting the kiss.

Steve loved her intensely, rediscovering every inch of her body.

I love you, Cath.

I love you too, sailor...


	6. Chapter 6

Friends, I did not get along with this news that Steve and Cath are just good friends. In episode 7x7, he could not even look at her. Now they'll be friends. But I believe they will not be able to suppress this love for long. The passion will explod again. But,in my fanfics, Steve and Cath together ever!

Catherine lay with her head on Steve's chest. She ran her finger through the transplant scar.

What are you thinking? Steve asked.

That I should be here, when that happened.

I wish you were. But that's over, Cath. Let's not dwell on the past. Let's talk about the future.

You know I can not just leave the CIA. I have a mission to finish.

I get it. But can we talk, meet somewhere, like before? Let's give it a second chance for both of us?

We can try, Steve. No charges, no labels? I think we both work better this way. And we've always been faithful to each other.

I need you, Cath. I really need it.

I also need you. Even though I'm not around, I need to know that you're mine. That I will not get here and find another woman in your house. Are you sure this is what you want?

I'll be honest, Cath. It's not what I want. But it's what I have. It's this or nothing. I choose you. But it will not take you a year to come again, will it?

No. I'll find a way. Do not worry.

How will it be tomorrow. How do you want to act to arrest that man you are investigating?

Let's talk about this tomorrow? This is just you and me. Let's go take a shower, together? Catherine asked.

I'll love it. Steve said kissing her.

They had a good time in the bathtub.

Stay a little longer, Steve said coming out of the tub.

I will stay. This is so relaxing.

After a while, Catherine got out of the shower, got dressed, and went into the living room.

Steve, what is all this?

Our candlelight dinner. You complained that we never had one.

Hmm! I love you, Commander! Catherine said, wrapping her arms around Steve's neck.

Steve kissed her for a long time. So, shall we have dinner?

Let's go!

Steve pulled the chair so she sat down.

Thank you! Look at you: handsome, intelligent and gentleman.

They dined and talked, enjoying each second they were together.

So, did you like? Steve asked.

Loved it.

How nice.

When did you get all of this? Catherine asked.

Yesterday.

You premeditated everything!

Yes, Steve said smiling.

Because you know you're irresistible, sailor!

Am I? Steve asked, standing up.

Yes you are. Cute, smart, yummy ... Catherine said smiling.

I'm all that?

Yes! You're.

Then it comes that the night is all ours. I will enjoy every second of my life with you. I want to kiss you a lot!

I like it.

Like, huh?

Steve took her in his lap and carried her to the bed. It was a long night ...


	7. Chapter 7

Steve woke with Catherine's kisses on him chest.

Good morning, Lieutenant. What are you doing?

Good morning, Commander. I'm enjoying every minute of it. Make love with me.

Come here, said Steve, pulling her toward him.

An hour later they were ready to start the day.

How do you want to do this, Catherine?

Let's go to the headquarters, I want to show you everything I know about him.

Okay. Steve said taking Catherine's suitcases. Let's go.

Steve and Catherine came to headquarters before the others. Catherine showed Steve everything she had.

What do you think? Where can we start? Catherine asked.

I think we should quietly wait for him at the airport and follow him. Does he know you?

Yes, I was a "friend" to his wife. It was my cover. But do not worry. I was redheaded.

Catherine? Friend of his wife? And you think he will not recognize you because of a wig?

He may even recognize me when I to put my hands on it. But not from far away. And you know what's worse?

What?

Him wife was a wonderful friend. We talk a lot about you.

About me?

Yes, but of course with a fictitious name. But let's focus on the case.

Okay, let's focus. I do not even want to imagine what you said about me.

Catherine smiled.

So let's wait for him at the airport and follow him. Then we'll see what to do. We can not have a plan if we do not know what we're going to find. What time does it arrive?

Then, "my friend", his wife, said that he will arrive on the fifteen o'clock flight.

Okay. I do not want you to get close to him. You will stay away.

It's all right.

Let's get there befor, he can anticipate the flight.

Good Morning! Look who came to visit us. Danny said with irony.

Good morning, Danny. Good to see you. Said Catherine.

So Steve, your assistant freed you today?

Not really. She and I have a case. Take the team with Lou.

It's all right.

The rest of the team was coming. Steve introduced Catherine to Tani and Junior. Catherine also greeted Jerry and Lou.

So folks, Catherine and I are on a mission. I wonder if we can count on your help if necessary?

Me, do to favors for the CIA? Do not count on me. Danny said.

I do not know why I thought I could count on you. Steve said.

Count me in, sir. Said Júnior.

Me too, boss. Tani said.

US too. Lou said referring to him and Jerry.

But only if it is really necessary. I do not want to involve them. I know it's my responsibility. Catherine said.

Let's explain the situation to them. Steve told Catherine.

Catherine explained the situation to the team while Danny talking with Steve in his office.

What is it, Danny?

Close the door.

Steve closed the door.

As much as she mistreats her heart, she always gets what she wants. Are you going to work for the CIA now? Is sex so good?

It's none of your business. But yes. It is wonderful.

I'm serious, Steve.

Me too, Danny. Look, Catherine is my business, okay?

Catherine knocked on the door. Steve, can we go?

Sure, come on.

Bye, Danny. Catherine said with her best smile.

Steve and Catherine arrived at the airport and waited.

You mean your disguise is redheaded? I never slept with a redhead.

I can solve it sailor. said Catherine teasing Steve.


	8. Chapter 8

Steve smiled. I'll charge.

They waited, waited, until finally Catherine spotted the man.

Steve, it's him.

At where?

There.

Come, let us follow him discreetly.

Steve and Catherine followed him through the streets. He stopped at a hotel and stayed.

Steve and Catherine waited in the car.

You know, I missed that.

Than? Catherine asked.

From working with you. To have you by my side. To hear your voice. To see your smile ...

Catherine stroked his back. Thank you. I really miss you too.

See Cath. He's leaving.

Catherine took a pair of binoculars.

Yes, Steve. It's him.

Let's go after him.

They followed him to a shed. The place was well watched . And it was already night.

Steve called the headquarters.

Jerry, do a search on this address that I'm going to send you.

Right. Jerry said.

Steve, we're all here, except Danny, of course. Lou said.

Lou, leave Duke on guard. This is no small thing.

Come on, Cath. Let's take a closer look.

Catherine followed him carefully.

Inside the shed were many containers, which were being prepared to be sent off the island.

Steve called the headquartes again. Lou, forget what I said. I need you and HPD. And who knows, SWAT.

OK man. We are going!

See, Cath. Up there.

I only see two men, Steve.

Can you still do it? To Get up there?

Are you calling me old? Asked Catherine.

Of course not.

Steve and Catherine climbed in and each one took a man.

They advanced, surprising two more.

Steve called Lou. Where are you?

We're coming, with reinforcements.

Listen Lou, Catherine and I are inside. You and the team will

On the west side. Tell Duke to get their attention in front of the shed.

It's all right. Leave it to us.

When the HPD positioned itself in front of the shed, the bad guys were attracted. Lou, Tani, and Junior entered the west side.

We're inside, Steve.

Okay, Lou. Look me up there!

Lou looked and saw Catherine and Steve.

At three, Lou. Attack.

Steve counted one, two, three with the fingers.

Steve, Catherine and the team hit the men who were armed. Catherine's target wanted to flee, but she pursued him.

Catherine, you're impossible. Steve said to himself, and followed her.

Catherine chased him and threw herself at him. They fought, but she managed to immobilize him.

Catherine, all right?

All right, Steve. I got him!

You? You came into my house, ate my food, you bitch!

Steve punched him in the face.

Be careful what you talk about her.

I'm sorry for your wife, she deserves a better man. Said Catherine.

Several men who worked there were arrested.

Duke, get them. Steve said.

Leave it to me! Said Duke.

Lou, Tani, Junior, thank you. It was the maximum. Catherine said.

You're welcome! They said.

So, Catherine? What will happen to him now?

The CIA is coming to pick you up, Steve.

After all, Steve asked the question he feared most:

When are you going to have to leave?

I will stay three more days with you. After that, I'll have to go. The mission is not over yet.

Steve shook his head. We can go to

our home?

Our home? I enjoyed that. Let's go. Let's go to our house.


	9. Chapter 9

Catherine and Steve got home. Steve opened the gate and Eddie came running.

Hey, so you're Eddie? Catherine said, stroking him. You're beautiful, Eddie.

Eddie melted for Catherine.

What a traitor! Steve said.

Tell him, Eddie. That I am irresistible. Catherine said smiling.

I know that. Steve said smiling.

It's good to be here again. Catherine said.

Come on, let's go inside.

I really need a shower, Steve.

Okay, go, while I make something for us to eat.

Catherine picked up her suitcase and went upstairs. She stopped at the bedroom door. It was difficult for her to know that he had already beened there with another woman.

You're stronger than that, Catherine. She said to herself.

She then went in and went to take a long shower. When she came downstairs, Steve had his desk ready.

They had dinner.

This is wonderful sailor. I missed it, very much.

Did you like it? This is good, makes me happy.

How are Mary and Joan? Joan must be a princess.

They are fine. They were here for Christmas. And yes, Joan is very beautiful.

Do not even talk to me about Christmas, Steve. I have not had a happy Christmas for some time.

I'm sorry, Cath. Neither did I, because you were not here.

But this year will be different, sailor. I promise.

It's over? You ate almost nothing, Cath.

I'm satisfied, Steve. I do not want to run out of steam.

Same? Steve asked, smiling.

Yes, we have a lot to do, sailor. Too much time wasted to recover.

Steve rose excitedly, took her in his lap and led her into the bedroom.

Only if it is now, Cath.

They had a long night. Catherine beat Steve out of exhaustion.

Wow, Catherine! You were very hot today.

That's so you do not have memories With anyone else on this bed, Steve.

I will not have, for sure.

And every time I come home it's going to be like this. Catherine said.

Who am I to breach your order, lieutenant. you're the boss.

Yes I am, said Catherine smiling a lot.

In the morning Steve woke up and did not go swimming as usual. He wanted to enjoy every second that he had with her. He did not know when he would see her again.

He got up and made breakfast.

Hmm, Commander. Breakfast in bed? You're spoiling me.

You deserve it. Said Steve, kissing her.

Cath, I really did not want to go, but I have to work.

OK I understand. I can go with you? If there's no case, at least we'll be together.

I'm going to love this. Said Steve.

Okay, I'll get ready.

Catherine went with Steve to headquarters. Danny arrived in the parking lot at the same time.

Good morning, one more visit, Catherine? Or did you come and ask the another favor?

Nice to see you too, Danny. Said Catherine, who had already noticed Danny's hostility the day before. She was not going to let herself be disturbed by it. So she used her best smile to talk to him.

They did not have any very complicated cases, Steve took more care of the paperwork. Catherine helped Steve so they could spend the day together ...


	10. Chapter 10

Catherine stayed with Steve for two more days and had to leave. Steve took her to the airport.

Steve hugged her tightly.

I will miss you so much.

Me too. But this time we will talk to each other every day. And as soon as I can, I come to see you.

Do not take too long to come back. Steve said.

I will not be long. I promise.

Catherine's flight was announced. Steve kissed her goodbye.

Call me when you arrive

I'll call you, sailor. She said going to boarding.

And Cath ...

Yes?

Do not forget. I love you.

I love you too. Disse Catherine.

Steve watched the plane take off and take its great love away.

Steve went home. It was incredible how her presence filled the whole house, even if she was in the bedroom sleeping. And now everything was so empty.

Steve had eaten the food she had prepared for him and went to sleep. He slept with her pillow, to feel her perfume.

On the plane, Catherine was happy. Happy because she thought she'd never get another chance with Steve. She decided to rethink her work at the CIA. She thought of a family with him again. She was smiling on her own. People will think I'm crazy, she thought.

Steve woke up in the morning with her phone call.

Catherine?

Yes, Steve. I've arrived. I woke up you?

Yes, but that's okay. Was the flight good?

Yes, I slept most of the time. I dreamed about you.

Steve smiled. That's nice.

Yeah. Steve, I have to go. I'll call you later. I love you. Bye.

Love you too. Bye.

Steve went to headquarters. He did not arrive with the same joy of the days when Catherine was with him.

Good morning people. Steve said, going straight to the office.

He's not well today, Tani said.

She probably left. Danny said.

What a pity. I liked working with her. Said Tani.

Danny went to Steve's office.

Hey, Steve. And Catherine?

Catherine is gone, Danny. You know it.

There is. Is she coming back in a year?

You have fun with that, do not you, Danny?

I just think you'll regret it. Danny said.

Three weeks passed and Steve suffered greatly from Catherine's absence .He's in the office. It was the eve of Valentine's Day and he was without her.

At the end of the day, Danny came and laughed at Steve.

I'm leaving, Steve. I'm going to spend the weekend with Melissa. Happy Valentine's Day to you.

Have a nice trip, Danny. Steve said.

Catherine called Steve.

Hey Cath. Why did not you make a video call?

I'm cooking, Steve.

What are you doing?

My grandmother's recipe.

I love it when you cook. I wanted to be with you now.

Me too.

Steve heard a dog barking.

I hear a dog barking, it looks like Eddie.

Yeah, the neighborhood here has lots of dogs. I'll see you later, sailor.

Okay, I'll wait anxiously.

Eddie! You almost spoiled the surprise. Catherine said.


	11. Chapter 11

Steve came home tired, opened the door and smelled the food. Instantly he knew she was home.

He ran up the stairs, but she was not in the room. He came down again and saw her sitting on the beach playing with Eddie.

Hey, am I being betrayed with my own dog?

Hey, sailor!

What a good surprise, Cath! He said helping her to her feet.

I knew you'd like that. Catherine said with her arms around his neck.

I loved. Steve said kissing her passionately.

I missed you a lot. I'm here without authorization, but I needed to see you.

Without authorization? This means that...

The day after tomorrow I have to leave. Catherine said.

But already?

I'm so sorry, Steve.

All right, Cath. Come here, hold me steady.

Said Steve, visibly upset.

Steve, you knew it would be like this ...

I know, Cath. But that does not stop me from getting upset.

I know...

But since we do not have time, let's enjoy the time we have. Steve said.

I made your dinner. Catherine said smiling.

At least the smell is good. Let,'s go.

Take a shower while I fix the table. Catherine said.

It's all right.

Steve took a shower, they had dinner, they talked, they cleaned the kitchen, and finally they sat down on the couch.

What do you want to do tomorrow? Any special place you want to go? Steve asked.

No, nothing more special than being here with you. Just the two of us. Catherine said.

I also think.

Then it's settled.

Remember that you promised a very hot night, every time you came home.

I did not forget, sailor. Catherine said smiling.

Oh, I think you forgot ... Steve said.

No I did not forget...

So prove you have not forgotten, now!

Okay, sailor.

They spent the weekend together at home, enjoying every second of each other's company. At the end of Sunday Catherine left.

On Monday Steve arrived at the headquarters very happy.

Hey, guys! Steve said.

Hey, everyone answered.

What's the matter with all you? Are you hangover? Did not have something better to do on the weekend? Steve told the team.

Are you funny today, huh? What happened on your weekend? No, do not answer. I already know. Catherine came. Danny said.

Yes, she came. Said Steve.

Very good it. I'm happy to see you happy. But I did not think she'd come.

Thanks. But now stop talking and Let's work.

Steve waited for Catherine to call when she reached her destination, but she did not call. He then sent a message to see if she had arrived well, but she did not respond either.

He was worried, but left to work on a case normally.

At the end of the day, he was leaving headquarters when he got a call.

McGarrett!

You helped her get me, is she important to you? You do not lose by waiting ...


	12. Chapter 12

Steve despaired of this phone call. He could not talk to her all day. God only knew where she was right now.

He tracked down her phone and was surprised at the location: his house.

But as can, she got on that plane yesterday, he thought as he picked up the keys to go home.

Steve drove madly to get home quickly.

He heard shouts coming from his house when he parked the car. He took his gun and headed for the house.

Steve opened the door and found Catherine, who had fought a man who was lying on the floor, his body bloody and

Eddie snarling at him.

Catherine, are you okay? Steve said running to her.

I'm fine, Steve. Because Eddie salved me. Catherine said breathlessly.

What happened, Catherine?

I was followed by him Steve. Since I leaving the island. He was on my flight. My friend, "the wife", warned me. She called me and said her husband wants revenge. When the plane made a stopover on the mainland, I took another plane back to Hawaii. But he did the same. I came home and he followed me again. When he attacked me, Eddie came running over and jumped on him and bit him several times. Then I managed to disarm him. Said Catherine.

Steve took a deep breath. Why did not you call me, Catherine?

I did not want to worry you, Steve. I thought I could take care of it yourself.

Steve called the HPD and called an ambulance. Steve also asked Duke to put cops in the hospital.

Duke, I want cops on duty 24 hours a day at that hospital. Tell them to call me when I can interrogate him.

All right, Steve. Eddie did some damage on him, did not he?

Yes. Eddie saved Catherine. "Very good boy," Steve said, stroking Eddie.

After the HPD left, Steve entered the room to see Catherine. She had gotten out of the shower and the marks of the attack were evident.

Catherine, it's worse than I thought. You're all purple.

It was not easy, Steve. If it were not for Eddie, I do not know ... this man was very strong, very trained.

Do not say that. I can not lose you. Catherine ... Repent this job at the CIA ...

I'm rethinking, Steve.

Come here, "Steve said, hugging her gently.

I do not think I'm going to be able to keep my promise of a hot night every time I come home today. Said Catherine.

It's ok. No problem...

Catherine, why did his wife help you if you arrested her husband?

She was being mistreated, Steve. In fact, she is relieved that he is in jail. She went back to her family home.

How will we know if others will come after you?

Do you know what's worse, Steve? How did he give that order, if he was in a chain of maximum security?

Someone betrayed you, Catherine.

Yes, I can not trust anyone. Only you. I trust you with my life. Said Catherine.


	13. Chapter 13

Steve, I want to question him. Catherine said.

Okay. As soon as he can to speak, we go to the hospital.

In the hospital he will not say anything. It would be good if we took him to his headquarters.

Oh, he'll say yes! No one messes with my girl and gets away with it. Steve said.

I liked that, sailor!

Like it, right?

Yeah! Said Catherine smiling.

Let's question him, Steve. And then I'll have to go.

I do not believe it, Catherine! I can not believe you're going to leave again after what happened.

I'm not done yet, Steve. I need to finish this. I'm not a woman to leave things in half.

Just me, is not it Catherine? Only with me you leave things in half.

Let's talk about the past again? What happened to "starting over"? Said Catherine.

Because if it is so, I'd better go and not come back.

No ! I'm sorry, Cath. You're right. Let's not talk about the past anymore. But I will not be able to stay in peace, knowing that you are in danger, God knows where.

I'll tell you my location, okay? Wherever I go, I'll let you know. Catherine said.

Okay, said Steve, sighing.

Now, from super agent to housewife. I'll prepare something for us to eat. I'll make something special for Eddie, too. He deserves. Catherine said.

Steve smiled. Okay, I'm really hungry. And Eddie too.

After dinner Steve and Catherine were on the couch kissing. Someone knocked on the door.

I do not believe! I'm pretty sure it's Danny. Steve said.

I'm absolutely sure. Some things do not change. Catherine said smiling.

Steve opened the door.

Hey, Steve. Said Danny coming in.

Hey, Catherine. I heard what happened. How are you? Danny asked.

I'm fine, Danny. Thanks to my baby here. Catherine said pointing at Eddie.

How cool. It's great to hear that. Danny said.

Yes! Catherine smiled.

So Danny, she's fine. Did you see this. Now you're going, are not ? Steve said.

Danny smiled. I really thought I was going to have dinner with you guys.

Steve rolled his eyes.

I'm joking with you, Steve. I'm on my way. Let's go outside.

Steve went after Danny.

What's going on, Danny? Steve asked.

Steve, several men invaded the hospital and took the man who attacked Catherine.

But how, Danny? Were not there cops there?

They were, but they were two against several. They could not do anything.

What am I going to do now, Danny? They are many and they are on the island. Catherine is in danger.

We'll investigate this, Steve. You, Get her off the island.


	14. Chapter 14

What happened, Steve? This was not a courtesy visit from Danny. Catherine told Steve when he came back into the house.

No, not was. The man who attacked you here at home was rescued from the hospital.

It's worse than I thought. Catherine said.

Yeah. I'll call Joe White. I'm going to ask him for a plane to get you off the island. You can not trust ...

In the CIA. Completed Catherine.

Yes. Pack your bags, Catherine. Steve said.

I will not.

How come? Catherine, what if I can not protect you?

If you can not, no one can. Catherine said, hugging Steve.

Cath ...

Let's do this together, okay? Catherine said.

We do not know who we're dealing with, Cath.

Let's spend the night at the Hilton. They would not have the audacity to attack me there.

Would not they? Steve asked.

We just can not stay here, Steve. And I'm paying. Catherine said smiling.

It's all right. Let's go then.

Steve and Catherine went to the Hilton. Steve was worried, wondering if they were being followed.

Catherine was worried too, but she was more excited about an evening with Steve in a beautiful suite.

Steve asked Duke to help police patrol the area. He wanted to be warned, if they saw anything suspicious.

Catherine got in touch with her superiors who promised to investigate also what was happening.

Steve was nervous, looking out the window all the time.

Steve, relax!

Relax like Catherine? I can not lose you.

Let's take a bath in the tub. Catherine said.

Catherine hugged and kissed Steve, thrilling him. Come on , Catherine said, pulling him by the hand.

Steve accompanied her and for some time they forgot about her current problems.

Catherine! You drive me crazy! Steve whispered in her ear.

Humm sailor! You have not seen anything yet. I have a lot more for you ...

The next day Catherine ordered breakfast in the room, but Steve stopped her from eating.

But Steve ... after yesterday I'm with a crazy hungry.

Catherine, somebody's trying to kill you. Who guarantees that this food is not poisoned?

It's all right. You're right. But we'll go somewhere before we head to headquarters.I need to eat. Said Catherine.

You slept very well, did not you? Steve said.

Yes. Very well.

I did not sleep at all. You're not taking this seriously. Steve said.

I'm sorry for this. The truth is I do not know where to start. Catherine said.

Let's start by finding these bastards, before they find us.


	15. Chapter 15

Steve took Catherine to breakfast at Rainbow, then headed to headquarters.

What are you doing here? Did not I tell you to take Catherine out of the island? Danny said.

Running away is not the solution for me, Danny. Catherine said.

We're going to meet them today. Whatever the cost. Steve said.

Steve, I was thinking that I can go to the navy base and ask my friends. We can find them through thermal imaging, if they are all gathered somewhere.

It's true, Catherine. Why did not we think about it before? Come on. Steve said.

Steve and Catherine went to the navy base. And they discovered a group of people in an abandoned place near the harbor.

It could be them, Steve. What do you think?

Let's check it out, Catherine.

But Steve ... should not we call the team to help us?

Let's call, Cath. But we can only check first.

When Steve and Catherine arrived, they left the car away and walked on. They saw several men coming out of the abandoned building.

What will we do, Steve?

Let them go and we can go in and analyze the place.

After the men left, Steve and Catherine entered the building carefully. Apparently the building was empty. They found products for first aid, indicating that the man Eddie injured was there.

Steve and Catherine separate to inspect the other parts of the building.

Steve called Catherine.

Cath, all clear here in ... Steve stopped talking.

Steve? Steve? I'm not listening to you.

Catherine went in the direction Steve had gone. She found his phone on the floor, but he was not there.

Oh my God! Steve? Steeeeveee! She shouted, but there was no answer.

At headquarters, Lou's phone rings.

Steve? Catherine? What do you mean, Steve's gone? Where are you? We're going there.

When the team arrived, Catherine was desperate. She explained everything to them.

Danny was disgusted with Catherine.

Why did you come alone? Why did not you call us? Danny said.

Steve solved it, Danny. I should not have agreed with him. Catherine said nervously, pacing back and forth.

Yeah, you should not have agreed. You're a cancer in his life. Danny said pointing his finger at Catherine's face, making her cry even more.

Danny, stop it. Tani said.

You do not know anything, Tani. Steve almost died in Afghanistan because of her. And she abandoned him.

Danny, please stop. We need to find him. Said Catherine.

You should never have gone back to his life. He was very well with Lynn.

If he was very well with her, he would not have begged me to come back. Catherine said, yelling at Danny.

He would not beseech you. Danny said.

You think you know him very well. But the truth is, nobody knows Steve better than I do. You do not know the dimension of our feeling. Catherine said putting his hands to his head.

Catherine, are you okay? Tani asked.

No, Tani. I ... Catherine passed out.

Catherine! Catherine!

Very convenient this fainting. Danny said.

She's not faking it, Danny. Your wrist is weak. It must be a drop in blood pressure. Tani said.

Danny, I already called the HPD. You're not going to help us find Steve arguing like this. The life of the couple is none of our business.

Tani took some water and wet Catherine's face.

Catherine, wake up!

Catherine opened her eyes.

Tani, what happened?

You passed out.

And Steve?

Tani just shook his head.

We need to look for security cameras around. Catherine said.

Junior is already doing this. Do not you want to go to the doctor?

No, Tani. I need to find him.

One hour before ...

Steve called Catherine.

Cath, all clear here in ... Steve stopped talking.

He felt someone grab him by the neck and put a cloth with some substance on his nose until it made him lose consciousness.


	16. Chapter 16

Steve woke up handcuffed in a room. He was confused and looking for Catherine.

I see you're awake, Commander. Said the man sitting across from Steve. He wore a mask.

What do you want from me? Steve said.

Of you I do not want anything. Do not worry. I just want her. Said the man calmly.

She?

Do you know who.

Why do you want her? Steve asked.

No woman despises me, Commander.

Did you try to kill her just because she did not want you?

Do you find it light? She also destroyed my career.

Something you did. She is not unfair.

Well, that does not matter. The fact is, I'm trading your life for her.

This will not happen. Steve said.

Oh it will happen yes. If I do not have her, no one else will have.

Sir, we have the video of the men who left the building where Steve was attacked. They embarked for the mainland, but Steve was not with them. The cameras behind the building were not working. They probably took him down the back of the estate. Junior said to Lou.

Catherine was in Steve's office. Danny was ignoring her and did not let her take part in the investigation.

Catherine, said Lou coming in.

Any news, Lou?

No. Besides you, Steve was also being threatened? Did he say anything to you?

No, Lou. I do not understand. I was attacked first. And now Steve. I can not find a connection between what happened to me and what happened to him. I do not know what to think. Catherine said.

OK thank you. They will be caught when they land on the first stop of the plane. Lou said.

Thank you Lou.

Some time later, Tani went to Catherine.

Catherine, why do not you go home? I'll let you know if anything new comes up.

Okay, Tani. I appreciate it. I go home, put my thoughts in order. Maybe I can figure out what's going on. Thanks.

Catherine went home.

Steve will not like to know you're treating her badly. Said Tani to Danny.

You'll see when this is all over, that the fault of what's happening to Steve, it's hers.

But he likes her. You can not change that. Tani replied.

Catherine went home,thinking what Danny had said. She never wanted to hurt Steve and really did not understand what was happening. Danny was accusing her unjustly.

I love you, Steve. And I'll find you. Catherine said aloud.


	17. Chapter 17

Steve had been missing for three days. Catherine no longer knew what to do. The men detained at the airport refused to speak. Danny also refused to talk to her.

Catherine called Tani.

Tani, please tell me you guys have any clues about Steve's whereabouts.

No, Catherine. We still have nothing. We just know he did not leave the island. He's still here.

Ok, Tani. Thanks.

The CIA had already ordered that she to return because she had left the mission without permission. But how could she just walk away, not knowing how Steve was and where he was.

Someone knocked on the door. Catherine opened the door and was surprised.

You?

Myself. Surprised to see me? He said, forcing the door and entering Steve's house.

What you want? Catherine asked.

You.

What did you do with Steve?

He is fine. My problem is not with him. But for him to continue well, you come with me.

I would not go with you, even if you were the last man on planet Earth.

You took me out of the CIA, you broke my international trafficking business. Who do you think you are? He screamed.

Were you behind all this, all the time? You are more disgusting than I thought.

You will be mine.

Never! Catherine answered.

Where's Steve? Answer me! Catherine shouted.

Your damn! He shouted, taking Catherine by the throat. I'll going to break up with you!

Catherine fought him, but she was losing. He was suffocating her.

He felt a gun touch his head.

Robert, drop it now or I'll squeeze the trigger.

Doris? What are you doing here? This has nothing to do with you.

You as an idiot are stupid. Did not do your research correctly?

Are you at my son's house trying to kill my daughter-in-law and still ask me what I have to do with it?

Release her now!

He released Catherine.

Guys, get this idiot. Doris told her team.

Are you ok, Catherine? Asked Dóris.

I'm fine, Doris, he kidnapped Steve. Catherine said.

Where is my son? Speak now, or will you want me to take this information from you?

You know how I can be persuasive.

I know. Okay, I'll talk!

Catherine and Doris went to the spot where Steve was being held. They expected a confrontation, but Steve was alone.

Steve! Catherine said as she opened the door and saw him.

Cath! I was very worried about you!

With me? You were stuck here and worried about me? I'm so sorry, Steve. This is all my fault. Danny's right when he says I'm a cancer in his life.

What? Danny said that to you? He does not have that right.

I'm sorry, I did not mean to interrupt the two of you, but I have the keys to the shackles. Said Doris.

Mother? You came too!

Doris saved me, Steve. Catherine said.

Thank you mom. Thank you for taking care of her. Steve said, hugging Doris.

You're welcome, son.

Cath, no matter what Danny said. I know we had our problems, but you were, is and always will be the best thing that happened in my life.


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you, Steve. It means the world to me hear this from you. Catherine said.

Let's go home, Cath.

Catherine helped him to his feet. Steve was dehydrated.

What about you, Mother? You Come with us?

I'll go with you. I can stay with my son for a couple of days. Said Doris.

They went home and Steve called Tani and said he was fine and would go home.

He thought of calling Danny or Lou, but he did not like to know that Catherine had been mistreated.

Steve was greeted by Eddie, who was very happy to see his best friend.

What's up, man? Did you miss me? Steve asked Eddie.

He missed you so much, Steve.

I missed him too. Steve said.

Steve, take a shower. I'll prepare something for us to eat. Said Catherine.

I'll help you up the stairs, Steve. Said Doris.

I can climb the stairs, Mother.

But I want to come up with you. Can not I take care of my son?

It's kind of late to treat me like a kid, do not you think?

Doris went with Steve to his room.

Steve, I'm going to talk to Catherine. I'll suggest she leave the CIA. This is no life for her. She loves You. Her place is by your side.

All I most want is for her to leave the CIA. But I can not force her to do that.

Leave it with me. Said Doris.

While Steve was taking a shower, Catherine prepared dinner.

Steve, Doris, dinner is ready. Catherine shouted, calling them.

Catherine was having dinner when she felt sick for a moment.

What is it, Cath? You're white as a sheet of paper. Steve said.

I felt bad for a moment, but it's over.I'm fine.

The team arrived at Steve's house. They rang the bell.

Let me open the door. said Doris.

Doris opened the door.

Hello Detective Willians, Lou. You two I do not know, "said Doris, referring to Junior eTani.

I'm Júnior , ma'am. He said, holding out his hand.

I'm Doris, Steve's mother.

I'm Tani.

Nice to meet you, Junior and Tani. I think you guys want to see Steve, do not you? Please come in and be comfortable.

Catherine was uncomfortable with the team's presence because she knew they blamed her for what had happened to Steve. And it was really her fault, even if involuntarily.

Steve, I'm going to clean the kitchen while you talk. Tell Tani to go to the kitchen.

You do not have to clean the kitchen now, Cath.

I need it, Steve. Catherine said collecting the dishes and going into the kitchen.

The team came in and hugged Steve.

Steve, we're looking for you all over the island. Where were you? Tell us what happened.

Danny, I'm fine now. Just a little weak. I do not want to talk about it any more. Catherine found me, my mother arrested the guy who did it. That's what matters. What would I do without the CIA women in my life?

Catherine, who was in the kitchen, smiled. She knew this was a hint to Danny because he had mistreated her.

Doris went to the kitchen while Steve talked to his team.

Catherine?

Yes, Doris.

How long have you been pregnant?

Doris, I ... Wow!

I've had two children, Catherine. You think I would not realize.

I'm not sure if be pregnant, Doris. I just suspicious.

What are you waiting for to take an exam?

I'll do it, Doris.

Leave the CIA, Catherine. This is not life for you. Stay here with Steve. Take care of your child, do not make the same mistake as me.

I've already decided on that, Doris. I will not go back. I will stay here.

Maybe in a while I'll join you. I'm thinking of retiring. Said Doris.

It will be great, Doris.

Tani also entered the kitchen.

Hi, Catherine.

Hi, Tani. I want to thank you for your support. Thanks. Catherine said, hugging Tani.

You're welcome, Catherine. I did nothing.

You supported me while another turned away.

I like you and I do not want to have problems with the boss.

Intelligent girl. Said Doris.


	19. Chapter 19

Come on, let's go to the living room. Doris said.

No, Doris. I'm fine here. Let Steve talk to the people. Said Catherine.

Come on, Tani. Doris said pulling Tani by the hand.

Catherine sat down on one of the chairs, facing the sea.

Am I really pregnant? Catherine thought.

Calm your heart, Catherine. She said to herself.

Doris and Tani entered the room where Steve, Lou, Danny, Junior, and Jerry were talking.

Can we talk, too? Asked Doris.

Of course, said Danny. We were asking Steve how you managed to find him before us.

The answer is simple Detective Williams . I did not stop to question or judge my daughter-in-law. I just worked with her help. Doris said.

Yes, you get along very well with her, do not you? Danny said.

Very well. Doris said.

You two are very similar.

What do you mean, Detective Williams? Asked Doris with authority.

You two, please stop. Steve said.

It's time to go, guys. Let Steve rest. Lou said, trying to ease the tension between Danny and Doris.

It is true. I need to go home. Do you take me, Junior?

Of course, Tani.

Come on Danny and Jerry! Lou said.

Steve said goodbye to the team.

What was that, Mom?

Someone has to put Danny Williams in his place, Steve. He can not meddle in his personal life with Catherine.

I know, Mom. But I do not want fights.

Do you think it's easy for her to hear the things she's heard from Danny?

I know it is not. I'll talk to her.

Steve went to Catherine who was still sitting in front of the sea.

Cath, come inside. It's cold out here. Steve said.

They are gone?

Yes.

It's all right. Come on, said Catherine, getting up.

Catherine was dizzy again.

Cath, are you fine?

I'm dizzy, Steve.

You need to go to the doctor. Steve said taking her home.

Sit here. Steve said helping her sit on the couch.

Steve sits down here. Catherine said.

Steve sat down.

What's going on with you, Cath?

Steve, I'm still not sure, but I think I'm pregnant.

Oh really?

Yeah! I still need to take the exam. Are you happy?

Of course, Cath. This is wonderful news.

Catherine smiled. I was afraid you would not like it.

How could I not like it? A little baby will fill this house with joy. When are we going to take this exam? Steve asked.

I'll buy it tomorrow. Said Catherine.

I'll buy it now. Steve said excitedly.

No, Steve. You're not well either.

I will not be able to wait until tomorrow, Cath. Steve said taking the car keys.

Steve bought the pregnancy test and brought it to Catherine.

He stood at the bathroom door, waiting for the result.

So, Cath?

Calm down, Steve. Wait a minute.

A few minutes later, Catherine opens the door.

And so? Steve asks.

It's positive!


	20. Chapter 20

Oh really? Steve asked.

Yes. I'm going to be a mother! Catherine said, scared.

I'm going to be a father! Steve said smiling.

Mother! Mom! Steve said calling Doris.

What's that yelling, Steven? Said Doris.

Catherine is pregnant, Mother!

Oh, congratulations! It's about time you had a baby.

Oh, my God! Steve, am I ready to be a mother? Catherine said.

Of course you're ready, Catherine. You will be a wonderful mother. Steve said.

And you still have eight months to prepare, Catherine. Said Doris.

I love you, Catherine. I love you. We are going to have a child! Steve said euphorically, kissing Catherine.

Hey, I'm still here. Doris said smiling, and went to her room.

I will not let you go back to the CIA, Catherine.

I would not go back, Steve. I would stay here with you, even if I was not pregnant.

That's great. Steve said kissing her again.

Now, you need to rest. Catherine said.

I'm feeling fine, Cath. I could not be better.

I know, but you're going to rest. It's an order!

Then come with me, Lieutenant!

The next day, Steve wanted to go to headquarters. Catherine accompanied him. She was feeling safer in her relationship with Steve. They would have a child and that would bring them together.

Good morning, boys and girl. Steve said.

Good morning everyone. Catherine said.

Good Morning. Tani replied.

Good morning, answered Lou, Danny, Junior, and Jerry.

How are you feeling today? Danny asked.

I'm wonderfully well today! Steve said.

Steve pulled Catherine, placed her in front of him, and laid his hands on her belly.

We're going to be parents! Catherine is pregnant. Steve said smiling.

Wow! That's great news. Congratulations! Lou said.

This is really good. Danny said.

Congratulations, boss! Tani said.

Junior hugged him. Congratulations, you two deserve it!

Congratulations! Jerry said.

Thanks. Catherine said.

Thank you guys. And to celebrate, lunch today is on me. Steve said.

Oh really? Is this baby doing a miracle? Danny asked.

You always have to make a joke, but do not do it with my son. Steve said.

Let's change the subject? Catherine said.

Of course. Junior, Eddie's out there if you want to see him.

Yes, I want. Come on, Tani?

Let's go.

I have some reports to do. Excuse me, said Danny.

I also have some research to do. Lou said.

What about you, Jerry? Do you also have something to do?

Actually, I already did. I made some changes in my office. Can I show you now?

Sure, why not? Steve said. Are you coming with us, Catherine?

Certainly. Catherine said.

Danny will not ruin our day. Catherine thought.

Even with Steve paying lunch at Kamekona, Danny and Lou were not.

Steve was annoyed. He did not like to see Catherine be ignored. Could not they just be happy for Steve to be a dad?

But Junior, Jerry and Tani were there. Steve appreciated their friendship.


	21. Chapter 21

Steve woke up with Catherine's phone, calling.

Catherine, wake up. Your phone is ringing.

Who will be at this hour? Catherine asked.

Catherine Rollins! She said.

But sir, is it really necessary for me to go there? She asked.

Yes sir! Okay. Catherine said, hanging up the phone.

What is it, Cath?

They want me to go to India to say to they, all the information on my last mission because I did not complete this mission.

In India, Cath?

Yes, Steve. I will have to go. I really did not want to go. But are orders. I will not be able to easily detach from the CIA, while this is pending.

This could not be passed by phone, email, encryption, anything?

They do not want to make it easy for me, Steve. That's the truth.

When you go?

Today.

Today, Cath?

The faster I solve this, the better.

But you're coming back? Steve asked.

Of course I'll come back. Incidentally, we will return. Do not forget the baby.

I'm going to miss you so much. Steve said.

I'll miss you too. But it will be three or four days at most. I'll pack a small suitcase. Will you take me to the airport?

Of course yes. Steve said hugging her tight.

Steve took Catherine to the airport. He had a tight heart.

Catherine's flight was announced.

Steve, I have to go. Catherine said.

Come here, he said, opening his arms.

Catherine hugged him. Steve kissed her.

Never forget that I love you, very much. Catherine said.

How could I forget? I love you both too. Steve said putting his hand on her belly.

Bye, Steve.

Bye, Cath. Be safe.

Steve came home sad.

Catherine took a flight to the mainland. She was happy, would definitely leave the CIA and would be a mother.

On the mainland she took a flight to India.

Catherine sat in the back of the plane. She was thinking about Steve.

Hello! Can I sit here by your side?

Catherine looked up and smiled.

Of course, feel free. There is no one occupying this seat.

Thank you.

So where are your parents? Catherine asked.

I do not have parents.

Are you traveling alone?

No. The people who adopted me are sitting in the front.

And why are not you ther, with them? Catherine asked.

Because I did not want to go to another country. Said the boy with tears running down his face.

What's your name, dear? Catherine asked.

Nicholas. But you can call me Nick.

I'm Catherine, Nick. Nice to meet you. How old are you?

I did eight years old yesterday.

Hmm, my congratulations!

Thank you.

So, Nick. What's happening with you?

I've been adopted four times. And I was returned four times. But I always went back to the same orphanage. Now they're taking me to another country. If they do not want me, I will not be able to return. Nick said crying.

Oh dear, I'm so sorry. But this time may be different. Do not even think about being returned. Think that everything will work out. Catherine said taking his hand.

Nick wiped the tears.

Catherine felt sorry for the boy.

Do you want peanuts? You can have mine if you want. Catherine said.

I want. Thank you.

You're welcome. Catherine said.

Nicholas's foster mother came to get him to sit with her and her husband.

Nicholas, come on. Go back to your place. She said harshly.

No. I want to stay here.

Nicholas, this is an order!

Catherine just watched, but she was annoyed with the woman.

Do not make me regret having adopted you, boy.

leave me in peace! Nick said.

She gave up taking him and went back to her seat.

After many hours of flying, Catherine already knew Nick's whole life. Catherine also told the boy how was the Hawaii.

One day I'm going to meet Hawaii, Catherine.

Of course you will, Nick. You will like it a lot.

After hours of flight, Catherine and Nick slept.

They woke up startled.

Catherine, what's going on?

Oh my God! I think the plane's going to crash, Nick. Fasten the belt and put on the mask. Catherine said, hugging the boy.


	22. Chapter 22

Hours before ...

Steve came home after dropping Catherine at the airport.

Steve, where did you go so early? Asked Doris.

I went to take Catherine to the airport.

Airport? Where did she go?

The CIA summoned her to give details of the mission that she did not complete. It was three o'clock in the morning.

But was it so urgent? Asked Doris.

Catherine said she would go today to get rid of it once and for all. Steve said.

She's very good at what she does, Steve. They did not like to lose her. That's why they're making things difficult for her. But in two or three days at most, Catherine will do that.

I've been gone a long time without her, Mother. Two or three days, for me, are a life.

You really like her. Is it not true, my son?

I like her, Mom. She's the only woman I've ever loved in my life. There never was another woman for me. Just a few casual dates.

But she'll back, son dear. Do not doubt it.

Steve just nodded.I'm heading to headquarters, Mother.

It's all right. I'll wait you for dinner.

Okay. Steve said leaving

Steve went to headquarters. Catherine called him when she landed on the mainland.

Steve, I'm waiting for the flye to India.

Catherine said.

I already miss you. Looks like you left a week ago. Steve said.

Catherine smiled. I miss you too. I love you, Steve. Bye.

I love you too, you know. Bye.

Catherine smiled. It's so good to hear that. She thought.

Some time later, Catherine boarded the plane for India.

Steve worked all day.

He went home at night and dined with Doris.

The food was great, Mom. Thank you.

You're welcome, my son. And Catherine? Still did not call you?

Not yet. Steve said, head down.

Do not be like that, Steve.

I have a bad feeling, Mom. As if something is not right.

You're afraid she will not come back. But she's coming back. She loves you and you two have the baby now.

Steve smiled. Do you think it's going to be a boy or a girl? He asked Doris.

It could be a boy. We already have Joan in the family, a boy is missing.

I can already imagine him running around the house. Steve said smiling.

It will be very good, will not it? Said Dóris.

Yes. Steve said getting up.

I'm going to clean a kitchen, Mother.

Do you want help?

No need, Mother. Take a rest.

Steve slept and was awakened by Doris, who was calling him.

What is it, Mother?

You need to see what happened, Steve.

What happened?

Watch on television. Said Doris.

Four hours before ...

The plane broke in the air and fell into the sea. Nick saw the front seats fly in front of his eyes.

Nick and Catherine were in the back of the plane.

Nick felt a lot of pain when the back of the plane crashed into the sea. They would sink soon and Nick struggled to take off his seat belt.

Nick looked at Catherine. She was passed out.

Catherine! Catherine, wake up! We're going to sink!

Catherine did not answer.

Catherine, please! Do not leave me here alone!

Nick looked around and saw only bodies and wreckage floating in the water.

Catherine! Wake up! I do not want you to die! Nick said loosening her belt. Nick had a lean small body and made a huge effort to get Catherine out before they sank.


	23. Chapter 23

Nick pulled Catherine into the water and she opened her eyes, startled.

Nick, are you okay? Catherine asked.

My body hurts, Catherine.

I'm in a lot of pain too, Nick.

Catherine looked around and saw only destruction.

Help will be here soon, Nick. Stay close to me.

Some time later a boat approached and saw Catherine and Nick in the water.

Catherine did not understand the language of the occupants of the boat, but she was too weak to question the aid. They pulled Catherine and Nick to the boat.

Catherine was bleeding and knew she was losing her baby.

Not, Mom. It can not be. Catherine can not be on this plane. Steve said to Doris.

We need to see if her name is on the passenger list. Said Doris.

You're right, Mother. I'm going to headquarters . Steve said leaving the house, bewildered.

I can not lose Cath. After everything we've been through together, that's not fair. Steve thought as he drove.

Steve was the first to arrive at headquarters. He was trying to get more information about the accident. News reports said Somali pirates had plundered the wreckage, carrying the passengers' belongings.

Danny and Tani arrived and saw Steve desperately looking at the TV.

Steve, you're early today! Danny said.

Tani looked at the screen and looked at Steve, who was shedding a tear.

What happened, boss? Tani asked.

Catherine was on this flight, Tani. Steve said.

What? Are you sure? Have you consulted the passenger list? Tani said.

No, but my heart is telling me her was there.

I'm so sorry, Steve. Danny said.

Steve revolted with Danny.

Lie! You do not feel much. You did not want her here. Steve said in a fit of fury.

Steve went to his office and dragged everything that was on the table, throwing it on the ground.

Lou, Junior, and Jerry were coming in and they were startled by the scene. They had never seen Steve like that before.

Steve sat on the floor, put his hands to his head and cried a lot.

Not my Catherine! Not my Catherine! Not my baby! Steve repeated.

Tani went to Steve's office and knocked on the door.

I can enter?

What, Tani?

I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but her name is on the passenger list. There were more than two hundred people on board. So far, no survivors have been found.

Steve stood up.

I need to go there. I have to find her. She did not die Tani. She can not do this to me. Steve said , leaving the office.

At this moment, Doris was entering headquarters and met Steve.

Where are you going, Steve? Asked Doris.

I'm going to get her, Mother.

Steve, there are no survivors. Something happened on that flight. He fell on the coast of Somalia and he should not go there.

Steve kept walking.

Wait, I'll go with you. We need to go to Kenya. The bodies are being taken there. Said Doris.

Catherine is not a body, Mother. She is alive. My baby is also alive inside her.

Steve and Doris arrived in Kenya.

Several people were there to recognize the bodies of Relatives.

Steve was informed that they had not found survivors.

Steve was silent.

Doris knew he was suffering.

I'll do it, Steve. I'll do body recognition. Said Doris.

Doris looked at all the bodies, looking for Catherine.

Steve waited outside.

Doris finished the reconnaissance.

So, Mother?

She's not here, Steve.


	24. Chapter 24

Thank God! Steve said, relieved.

Where she'll be? Asked Doris.

I do not know, Mother. But I'll find her, wherever she is.

Steve and Doris stayed in town for seven days. The searches were finished and Catherine was not found.

Steve, they did not find Catherine and an eight-year-old child. Said Doris.

Catherine may have saved the life of this child and they are in some place.

Maybe they was kidnapped by Somali pirates? Asked Doris.

I do not know, Mother. They made no contact. I'm nervous, I can not stay here, unable to do something to help her.

Ask your contacts If there was any request for ransom from the Somali pirates.

I'll try, Steven. I'll make some calls and I'll be right back. Said Dóris.

Steve was pacing back and forth. Cath, where are you? He said aloud.

Steve saw a boy arrive and try to speak to someone responsible for the place where the bodies were taken. No one paid attention to the boy. Steve tried to talk to him but did not understand his language or dialect.

Steve called one of the people responsible, so he could hear what the boy was trying to say.

Maybe he has hear about Catherine. Steve thought.

The two talked and Steve asked what he was saying.

He said they rescued a woman and a boy, and that they are in a village near the border with Somalia. He said the child is fine, but the woman needs a doctor. Said the man leaving, not caring about Catherine's situation.

Steve picked up his phone and showed to boy a picture of Catherine.

He shook his head.

Doris was coming back at this point and saw Steve very agitated.

What's going on, Steve?

Mom, this guy knows where Catherine is and he says that she needs help. I want to ask him to take me there.

Where is she? Doris asked the boy.

He does not speak our language, Mother. Steve said.

You know where she is, can you take us to her? Said Doris, speaking in Bantu.

Yes, I'll take it. But it took me three days to get here. Said the boy.

Steve, we need to rent a helicopter. This boy took three days to get here.

Since when do you speak Bantu, Mom?

After many years in the CIA, we learn a little of everything.

Steve and Doris came to the village and found Catherine very pale, lying on a bed with a boy beside her.

Catherine! I knew you were alive. I knew you would not leave me like this. Steve said hugging her.

Steve! Glad you came. You took so long! I think our baby does not exist anymore.

Steve saw that she was bleeding.

The important thing is that you are here. Let's take her to the hospital. Steve said kissing her forehead.

Steve, we have to take Nick with us. Nick saved my life.

Steve looked at the boy. He had bruises all over his body, but he looked fine.

Of course, Cath. We'll take him to the hospital, too.

Steve thanked the village folks for taking care of Catherine and Nick, even without the necessary resources.

Steve and Doris took Catherine and Nick to a hospital.

Catherine and Nick was been checked and she had to be hospitalized. Nick was relatively well.

While Catherine received the necessary care, Steve sat down next to Nick.

Hey. What's your name? Nick is his nickname.

Hey, my name is Nicholas.

Nice name, Nicholas. My name is Steven. Tell me what happened to the plane and with you and Catherine.

Nick told Steve everything.

Thank you Nick. Thank you for saving her life. Steve said hugging the boy.

What about your parents, Nick? Were they on the plane too?

Yes, but they were not my parents. They adopted me, but they didn't like me. Parents like their children.

Steve just shook his head. Nick looked like a sad child. And Steve recognized a little of him in Nick.

Steve, he and Catherine need clothes. I'll take Nick to buy some clothes and a shoe. Said Doris.

Ah yes. Well remembered, Mom.

Come on, Nicholas? Asked Doris.

Am I going to go back to see Catherine? Nick asked.

Of course you do, Nick. You can go with my mother. She'll bring you back.

Okay. Nick said going with Doris.

Steve felt compassion for Nick. He was clearly a child who never had the love of anyone and Catherine paid attention to him.

Some time later Steve could see Catherine.

Cath, how are you feeling?

Now I feel better, Steve. But we lost our baby. Catherine said with tears in her eyes.

I'm sorry, Cath. But I'm glad you're alive. We'll have another baby. Steve said stroking her head.

I love you. Catherine said.

I love you so much too. Steve said.

What about Nick? What happened to him? Catherine asked.

My mother took him to buy some clothes. He is fine. It was a real miracle you and him survived.

I do not think his parents survived. Catherine said.

There were no other survivors. Just you and him.

I just survived because Nick saved me. If he had not sat by my side, which was not his place, I would have died.

And I thanked him. What would I do with my life without you? I already felt what a life is without you. And I did not like it. Said Steve kissing her hand.


	25. Chapter 25

Steve talked to the authorities and was responsible for taking Nick back to the country as soon as Catherine will leave the hospital.

Catherine still spent a few days in the hospital. Steve, Doris and Nick stayed in a hotel near the hospital.

Nick, get up, let's have breakfast. Steve said, trying to wake the boy.

Nick opened his eyes and looked at Steve.

Let's go buddy. It's time to wake up.

All right, Steve. Nick said getting up.

I've already separated a clothes for you. Go, take a shower, brush your teeth, and then we'll have breakfast. Steve said.

Are we going to see Catherine today? Nick asked.

Of course yes. You really like Catherine, do not you? If you were not a child, I would be jealous. Steve said smiling.

After breakfast we can swim in the hotel pool. What do you think of this? Steve asked Nick.

It's gonna be cool, Steve. Can we play ball too?

I think so, Nick.

Nick went to take shower.

Steve ... Look what you're doing ... said Doris.

What am I doing, Mom? I don't understand what you mean.

You're attached to the boy. And the boy has already attached to Catherine and now he's attached to you too. Have you thought about the time he is returned to the orphanage? You and Catherine are adults, but he's just a kid. He'll suffer from it.

You're right, Mom. But I liked the boy. I wouldn't know how to treat you indifferently. And he does not deserve to be treated with indifference, he saved Catherine's life. If I still have Catherine today, I owe it to him.

Have you never heard or read the phrase "Do you become eternally responsible for what you captive"? Said Dóris.

Nick left the bathroom.

Steve, I'm ready. Nick said.

Great, buddy. Let's go. Come on Mom, let's have coffee.

In the afternoon, they went to the hospital to visit Catherine.

Nick came in first and hugged Catherine. Catherine hugged him and kissed him.

Hey, Nick. How are you? Are you having fun with Steve?

I'm fine, Catherine. Steve is very cool.

That's good, dear. Catherine said to Nick.

Hey, Doris.

Hey, Catherine. Today is my last visit. Tomorrow I'll be leaving.

Thank you for everything, Doris. Catherine said.

No need to thank me, Catherine.

Now it's my turn. Steve said, hugging and kissing Catherine.

Hey sailor. I really want to go home.

I know. Now there is little time left. Steve said.

After the visit to Catherine, they returned to the hotel. Doris was packing and Steve and Nick were playing dominoes.

Steve, if you could change anything in your life, what would you change?

Wow, Nick. What a deep question. Well, I would have married Catherine many years ago.

What about you, Nick? What would you change in your life? Steve asked.

I wouldn't have been born. Nick said.

Do not say that, Nick. Of course you should have been born, buddy.

What for, Steve? Nobody miss me. Nobody wants me. The orphanage director says I should never have been born.

Steve didn't believe he was hearing that from an eight-year-old.

Did she say that to you? Steve asked.

Oftentimes. Nick said, his eyes wet with tears.

Hey, don't cry, buddy. This woman is a monster.

ok. Sorry.

Excuse me, Nick. I need to make a phone call. I'll be right back for us to continue the game.

Ok, Steve. I wait.

Steve talked to someone on the phone and came back to play with Nick.

Mom, can we go for dinner? Steve asked Dóris .

Of course, son. I'm ready.

So let's go. Come, Nick. Steve said.

They left for dinner and then returned to the hotel.

The next day, Doris said good-bye to Steve and Nick and left.

It's just the two of us now, buddy, Until Catherine to left the hospital. said Steve.


	26. Chapter 26

A few days later Catherine was ready to leave the hospital.

Steve and Nick went get her.

Glad you came quick. I couldn't stand being here anymore. Catherine said.

Hey, Catherine. Nick said hugging her.

Catherine hugged him too. She remembered that he had told her that he had never won a hug from anyone.

Hey, Nick. Is Steve taking good care of you? Catherine said smiling.

Yes, Catherine.

He is a great boy and gives me no hassle. Steve said.

How nice. Can we go now?

Steve, Catherine, and Nick went to the hotel.

Steve made some calls and made Catherine curious.

Cath, we'll be leaving tomorrow morning. We'll go to home.

How do we'll go to home? Nick and I no have more any document. Said Catherine.

I asked Doris for help and she got it with the CIA. It's their fault you're on that plane. And we got a permit to take Nick too.

Ah yes, I understood. Said Catherine.

Catherine, I beat Steve on the domino. Nick said.

Is that true, Nick? Catherine asked.

Yes, said Nick, smiling.

He's very good at dominoes. Steve said smiling too.

Then we'll play a game of dominoes. I want to see you win of me. I'm good at it. Catherine said.

Ok. Nick said.

Catherine looked at Steve.

What, Cath?

You have a mysterious look. Catherine said.

I?

Yes, you. Catherine said.

You're imagining things. Steve said.

Well, let's pack? Will you help me, Nick?

I'll help, Catherine.

Great, get your clothes.

Nick picked up his clothes and handed them to Catherine.

We have few clothes to wear, Nick. Catherine said.

Nick just nodded.

Cath, do you want to go out for dinner or do you want to order room service? Steve asked.

Let's go out to dinner. I want to go outside, I want to see people! Catherine said.

So let's go out to dinner. Nick, you already know what to do. Steve said.

I know, Steve. To Take a shower, to brush our teeth, while you choose my clothes. Nick said.

Catherine smiled. Wow, you know each other so well!

Nick went to take a shower and Catherine took the opportunity to talk to Steve.

Steve, I feel so guilty about losing our baby. If I had traveled another day, or another time, that wouldn't have happened.

You had no way of knowing that the plane was going to crash, Cath. It's not your fault. Come here. Steve said hugging her.

Steve, my heart aches when I think about returning Nick to the orphanage. He is a very unhappy child. Poor Nick. If only I could run away with him, just so we wouldn't give it back.

Would you run away with him? And I? Steve asked.

I would take you too, of course. You know I don't live without you anymore. Catherine said kissing him.

But this is just a very crazy possibility. I would'nt do that. Catherine said.

I'm sorry for him too, Cath.

I know, Steve. I know you like him. I know you like to take care of people, how you took care of Nahele and Junior. You have a very good heart.

Thanks. I'm going to choose his clothes. Said Steve.

OK.

Steve chose Nick's clothes and handed them to him.

Nick left the bathroom and Catherine praised him.

Wow, you look very, very handsome. Catherine said, adjusting the collar of Nick's shirt.

Thanks, Catherine. Said Nick.

Go get dressed too, Steve.

Yes ma'am. Steve said.

Catherine smiled.

Now it's your turn, Steve told Catherine as he left the bathroom.

OK.

Catherine got dressed too and they went out for dinner.

Steve chose a simple restaurant at Catherine's request.

Catherine still had many bruises on her body and people were looking at her.

Steve, I guess it was not a good idea to leave the hotel. People don't stop looking at me.

Don't worry about it, Cath. Let's have dinner and then we'll leave.

Catherine went to the bathroom while she waited for the waiter to bring her dinner.

A woman approached Catherine.

Can I ask you a question?

Yes. Catherine answered.

Why are you and your son so hurt?

We survived the fall of an airplane. Catherine said irritably.

Oh yeah. Excuse my curiosity. I thought you and the child were suffering domestic violence.

But you thought wrong. Excuse me, said Catherine, leaving.

Catherine returned to the table and the food had already been served.

Steve, let's have dinner soon and leave this place.

What happened, Cath?

People are simply thinking that you have attacked me and Nick.

I?

Eat the food please, Steve. I want to get out of here as soon as possible.

After dinner, they returned to the hotel.

Nick, go to bed. Tomorrow we'll wake up early to leave. Steve said.

Give me a kiss, Nick. Catherine said.

Nick kissed Catherine's cheek.

Good night, Catherine.

Good night, Nick.

Good night, Steve. Nick said, hugging him.

Good night, Nick. Sleep well.

Steve got another phone call and leaving to answer.

Catherine was intrigued.

Steve, who were you talking to on the phone?

Tomorrow you will know, Catherine.


	27. Chapter 27

The next day Steve, Catherine and Nick embarked on a flight back to their country.

Nick was sad because he was coming back to the orphanage. He had really enjoyed the days he spent alongside Steve and Catherine and even Doris.

Catherine noticed Nick's sadness and showed it to Steve. They looked at each other and Steve just nodded.

They landed at the airport and Steve rented a car.

Steve, did you rent a car just to go to the orphanage? Was not it better to have gone by taxi?

I do not know if it will only be for one day. Steve said.

Because ?

You'll know. Steve said mysteriously.

Steve parked in a street and picked up his phone. He made a call.

Ellie, we're here. Steve said.

Ellie? Who's Ellie, Steve? Catherine asked, annoyed.

Hey, it's not what you're thinking. I love you, you know. Steve said holding Catherine's face and kissing her quickly.

We're going to court and Ellie is a friend who will help us. Steve said looking at Nick.

Are you going to do, what am I thinking you will do? Catherine said smiling.

I will try. I know you want it, too. Steve said.

I love you, Steve. The every passing day you surprise me more and more. Catherine said.

Come on, said Steve as he got out of the car.

Come on, Nick. Catherine said.

When they reached the front of the Judge's room, Ellie was waiting for them.

Ellie, said Steve, hugging her.

Ellie, this is my fiancée, Catherine.

Nice to meet you, Catherine.

It's nice to meet you too, Ellie. Catherine said trying to be nice, but in fact she was jealous.

And this is Nicholas. Steve said.

Hey, Nicholas.

Nick, do you trust me? Steve asked.

Yes, said Nick, not understanding what was happening.

Then you go into that room and tell the Judge everything the orphanage director did with you. Everything you told me, you're going to tell him, including the part where she said you should never have been born, okay?

OK.

Come with me, Nicholas. Ellie said taking Nick to the Judge.

Steve, what did the director do to him? Asked Catherine.

All the kind of humiliation you can imagine.

Oh my God!

If we do not help him, one day he'll take his own life, Catherine. She made him believe he should never have been born.

This woman is a monster, Steve.

I'm asking for Nick's guard. I know it's an important step in our lives, that I should have consulted you, but he was always around and I didn't want to create false hopes for him in case we could not adopt him. Forgive me, Cath.

All right, Steve.

Steve wrapped his arms around Catherine's shoulder and they both waited for the end of Nick's meeting with the Judge. Then it would be Steve's turn.

The judge listened attentively to everything Nick had to say.

And what do you have to say about the people who have been taking care of you since the plane crashed?

I love Catherine and Steve. I really wanted them to be my parents. Nick said, with tears streaming down his face.

He can out. Now, can come Steven John McGarrett. The Judge said.

Ellie took Nick to Catherine and Steve came in to talk to the Judge.

Steve told the judge the reasons he had for wanting to adopt Nick.

Your Honor, I also want to point out that the couple who had previously adopted Nicholas and who died in the fall of the plane used false documents to adopt him and were, in fact, smugglers of persons. We do not know what the fate of this child would be if the plane had not fallen. The direction of the orphanage is being investigated for this. Steven McGarrett has a permanent home, works for the government of Hawaii and is able to care for the child, and there is already an affective bond between him and the future wife with the boy. Ellie said.

Why is your future wife not demanding custody of the child along with you? Asked the judge.

Because she lost all her documentation in the plane crash, Your Honor. Steve said.

Very well, Mr. Steven John McGarrett, I am granting you the provisional custody of the minor Nicholas Donovan. But you will have to go through all the legal process to carry out the adoption of the boy. We want to see them again in one month.

Your Honor, I also wish to request permission for Mr. Steven request the second copy of the documentation of the child Nicholas Donovan. Ellie said.

Granted. The Judge said.

Thank you, Your Honor. Ellie said.

Steve and Ellie left the Judge's room.

Ellie, thank you so much. I do not know how to thank you. Steve said.

No need to thank me, Steve. I will prepare the authorization to withdraw his documentation, and when you come here next month, I will hand you over. Ellie said.

OK.

Catherine and Nicholas, it was a pleasure to meet you. Ellie said, leaving.

What happened, Steve? Catherine asked.

We have provisional custody, Cath. But we have to go through the whole process of adoption.

Adoption? Are you adopting me? Nick asked.

Yes, Nick. Did you like it? Steve asked.

I loved it, Steve. Nick said excitedly.

So, let's go to Hawaii! Catherine said.

I told you on the plane Catherine, that one day I would meet Hawaii. Nick said excitedly.

Yeah , you did. Smart kid! Catherine said, smiling.


	28. Chapter 28

Steve, Catherine, and Nick returned home.

Wow, you have a dog! Nick said, playing with Eddie.

Look in the back of the house, Nick. Catherine said.

Nick went up to the backyard and was speechless. He stood there staring at the sea.

And then, Nick? Did you like it?

Steve, I can not believe you have a beach in the backyard.

We have, you can believe! Steve said.

Nick hugged Steve.

Thank you, Steve.

Nick hugged Catherine, too.

Thank you, Catherine.

You're welcome, my dear. Now come on, let's get to know the house from the inside. Catherine said.

Steve and Catherine took Nick to Mary's old bedroom.

We're going to renovate this bedroom for you, Nick. The bedroom is yours now. Said Steve.

No need to reform, I like it this. I'll do everything right so you don't give me back. Nick said thrilled.

Hey, my love. No one will give you back. We just want you to be yourself. We like you just the way you are. Of course we have rules, like every family does, but you don't have to be afraid of us. Catherine said.

When something is wrong with you, talk to us. Okay, buddy? Said Steve.

The next day Steve went back to work. He walked into the office and saw his desk empty. He remembered that he had thrown down in floor, everything that was on the table.

Steve went to Danny's office and knocked on the door.

Come in, Steve.

Steve walked into Danny's office and closed the door.

Danny, I came to apologize for yelling at you that day.

All right, Steve. I know you were nervous.

I just want you to understand something, Danny. I love Catherine very much and we're getting married. Accept this. Your friendship is very important to me.

Danny just nodded.

Your friendship is also very important to me, Steve. Danny said.

OK.

How is she?

She is fine. We lost our baby, but she will recover from that. We adopted a child.

Oh really? Is it a baby? Boy or girl?

He's eight years old and he saved Catherine's life. Both are a miracle. There is no other explanation for surviving the fall of that plane.

That's true. I saw the photos of the wreckage of the plane. Said Danny.

I'll bring Nick here so that you and the team know him.

Okay, good luck in your new life as a husband and father, my friend. Said Danny.

Thank you, Danny. Said Steve smiling.

Two years later...

Mom, I think Noah is with dirty diaper. Nick said coming down the stairs with the baby on his lap.

Give me your brother here, dear. Catherine said. She was sitting on the couch.

Nick handed Noah to Catherine.

Did you dirty the diaper, my baby? Mama will clean you up.

Noah answered Catherine with a big smile.

Mom, will Daddy be there in time to see me playing? Asked Nick.

He promised you that would, my love. It just will not happen if something very serious happens at work. But Noah and I'll be there for sure. I'll not miss the first game of my beloved son, my future champion.

Thank you mom.

You're welcome, son. Now go get ready for the game.

Steve came home in a hurry when Catherine was already leaving the house with Nick and Noah.

Hey, I just need five minutes to take a shower. Steve said running toward the house.

Okay. Catherine said smiling.

Did not I tell you, Nick? When Steve promises, he does.

Steve came back quickly.

Come on family!

Steve and Catherine said goodbye to Nick who was going into the locker room.

Come on, son. We'll see you win. You trained a lot for this! I'm proud of you. Steve said.

I'm proud of you too. Give me a kiss. Catherine said to Nick.

Nick kissed Catherine and Noah.

Thanks dad and mom. Nick said going into the locker room.

Come on, Catherine. Let's sit down. Steve said.

Catherine and Steve sat down to watch Nick's game.

Hey, smiley little boy. Come here with Dad. Steve said taking Noah.

Do you like what life has done with our lives, Cath?

Yes, Steve. I just do not like to remember the time we were apart.

I do not like to remember that either. I like to remember the day I met you at the Naval Academy, our first kiss ...

Do you remember our first kiss? Usually men do not give much importance to this.

But I remember. I still remember the taste of his mouth that day. Steve said smiling.

So Cute, Steve. I love you sailor.

And you, Noah? You love daddy? Asked Steve.

Noah answered with a big smile to Steve.

I love you and my sons, forever ! Said Steve kissing Catherine.

The end.

Thank you to accompany this story from the beginning. See you in another story.


End file.
